The University of Utah Health Sciences (UUHS) T32 Training Program in Genomic Medicine will prepare physicians and basic scientists to be leaders in genomic medicine. Building on a strong institutional record of training in genomics, the two-year basic research track training program consists of coursework, a mentored research experience, extensive interactions with a broad community of genomic medicine researchers, and career development activities. The coursework includes foundational training in genetics, statistics, epidemiology, data management, and clinical trial design. Two newly designed courses focus on key aspects of genomic medicine. One explores the ethical, legal and social implications (ELSI) of genomic medicine, including the challenges of communicating genomic information to research participants. The other teaches practical skills for applying computational tools for disease-gene discovery, patient genome interpretation, and big data management in research and clinical settings. A mentored research experience in a team science environment is the heart of the training program. Each trainee will have a multidisciplinary mentoring committee, drawn from a mentor pool of 33 MD and PhD genomic medicine researchers. This highly collaborative mentor community possesses expertise in the many disciplines that underpin genomic medicine, including human genetics, bioinformatics, epidemiology, statistics, molecular diagnostics, and pharmacogenomics. The research experiences will include structured exposure to practical applications of genomic medicine in both clinical and diagnostic laboratory settings. Trainees will benefit from several unique resources: the Utah Genome Project, an independently funded research project in which thousands of members of large Utah disease pedigrees are undergoing whole-genome sequencing; ARUP Laboratories, the University's national reference lab and a leader in developing genomics-based clinical diagnostic tests; and four UUHS hospitals committed to integrating genomic medicine to improve health care. Each of these will provide immersion opportunities in genomic medicine. The overall goals of the T32 program are: to teach trainees to apply cutting-edge bioinformatics and computational tools to analyze genomic datasets; to use genomic medicine data standards to facilitate integration of genomic data into electronic health records; to work productively with interdisciplinary teams in the clinical application of genomic data; to communicate effectively with human participants in genomic medicine research; and to advance an independent research career in genomic medicine. The training program will have three training slots in year 1 and six slots in years 2-5, to train a total of 15 MDs and PhDs. Trainee outcomes data will be tracked, and best practices and course materials will be disseminated across the NHGRI training network to help to produce basic and clinical scientists who can seamlessly integrate all aspects of genomic medicine in their research and clinical practice.